Take my heart Specials
by Melissa the kawaii yandere
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots/short stories/deleted scenes/random drabbles of my story 'Take my heart' with my ocs Hitomi and Minami and the main four. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this!
1. Forced to put on makeup

**An oneshot in which Hitomi convinced Killua to let her do his makeup for a youtube video XD**

 **Got this idea from the many 'girlfriend does my makeup' videos on youtube X3**

 **Oh yeah, this drabble is going to be all-dialogue.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HiatusxHiatus sadly...**

* * *

"Killua-nyan, adjust the zoom a little bit... Perfect!"

"I don't want to do this..."

"You're going to do it anyway, Killua-nyan."

"Fuck you."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, Hitomi, nothing..."

"Okay! Hello people of the internet, my name is Hitomi Nostrade and this boy here is Killua Zoldyck-"

"Who did not agree with this!"

"-And we're doing the girlfriend does my makeup tag."

"Just for your information: I don't wear makeup, never will and am not interested in it. Talking about makeup, some of you girls really should learn how to do it, because it looks as if you just-"

"Killua, uresai!"

"Hmp."

"Ready?"

"No."

"The first thing I'm going to do is apply the foundation(even though you don't really need it)."

Silence.

"KYAAA! Don't spit, Killua-nyan!"

"That damned powder got in my mouth. BLEH!"

"You're such a baby!"

"Take that back!"

"A cute baby!"

"..."

"You're so cute when you blush, my little kitten!"

Shiver. "That sounded a lot like something Hisoka would say..."

"Speaking of Hisoka, did you notice that he puts on makeup?"

"Of course I did. It's hard not to notice..."

"Anyway, next we're going to do blush."

"Blush? Do girls actually wear that?! Why?"

"To give your cheeks a healthy red glow."

"...Why am I doing this?"

"Please for me!" _Puppy dog eyes._

 _Looks away_. "No." _Kiss._ "Okay."

"Hehe, it always works!"

"Just get over it!"

"Okay. Now we're going to do the eyeliner!"

"God no."

"God yes, darling. "

"Don't poke my eye out please."

"Why would I do that? I love your sapphire eyes!"

"My what?"

"You heard me!"

"Can we just skip the eyeliner stuff."

"Demo-"

"I l-love you."

"O-Okay, we skip it. Now to the eye shadow."

"What about that black stuff you always put on your eyelashes?"

"Oh, you mean mascara?"

"I guess..."

"We do that last."

"Why?"

"Because there are some times when you put on eye shadow, some of the powder ends up falling on your lashes and that's not pretty."

"...Are you speaking from personal experience?"

"Yes, it happened last Saturday."

"That explains why you took so long to get ready!"

"...Yeah. Alright, I'm going to use this color because it works better with your skin type."

"Why do you have so many brushes?"

"You have to use a different kind of blush for each different powder you apply, and there's also a couple for blending."

"Hitomi."

"Yes, love?"

"I have no idea what you just said!"

"Close your eyes, love."

"Stop calling me that, it's weird."

"Just close your eyes."

"...Fine."

"That kind of tickles."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"You look so kawaii!"

"I'm a 14 year old boy wearing makeup... I don't think I look cute at all."

"Nah. You're a pretty feminine-looking boy so makeup looks just fine on you."

"I feel offended."

"Open your eyes, it's time for your eyelashes."

"Fine."

.

.

.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THAT CLAMP THING?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE YOU PULLING MY EYELASHES OFF?!"

"K-Killua-nyan, calm down, it's just to curl your eyelashes to make them look longer."

"GET AWAY FROM ME! EVERYTHING BUT THAT!"

 _Sob._

"Hitomi..."

 _Sob._

 _Sigh._ "Fine, just stop crying and don't rip my eyelashes off please."

"Yay!"

"Should I close my eyes?"

"No, keep them open."

"What the-?! No!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, just trust me!"

"You're asking me to trust you?! This is exactly why I don't want to!"

"Fine then, suit yourself! Close them!"

"Maybe I should keep them open, you did say that-"

"CLOSE THEM!"

"You're kind of moody today,is it your time of the month again?"

"..."

 _Kick._

"Ugh! If you keep doing that, Hitomi, we won't be able to have kids when we get older!"

"You deserved it. Close your eyes. You're going to feel a little bit of pressure."

"..."

"Now, it's time for the mascara!"

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Why do you always think I'm going to hurt you? I'm your girlfriend, I kind of like fell in love at first sight with you, you know... Why would I harm your beautiful face?"

"You kicked me in the groin."

"Blame your parents for not training you against _that."_

"That's what I'm doing now... Anyway, mascara?"

"Oh yeah! I'm going to basically put black paint on your eyelashes."

"Oh, that doesn't sound dangerous!"

"Pf, boys."

"Hold still and open your eyes as wide as you can."

"..."

"You know, you have really nice eyelashes."

"Really? Thanks I guess..."

"DONE! Now it's time for some bubblegum-pink lipstick..."

"Hitomi, can we just skip the lipstick?"

"Demo..."

"Please! I already let you put foundation, blush and eyeliner on my face."

"Yeah but..."

"Hitomi, I'm not against you placing videos of yourself on youtube, but think about me! If Leorio and that stupid hag(AKA Minami) find out about this they tease me forever. Don't make this worse than it already is for me."

"Okay, now your eyebrows."

 _Narrowed eyes._ "What's wrong with my eyebrows?"

"Nothing, Kil-honey. But everyone could benefit from a little shaping."

"I'm not going to let you pull my eyebrows off with that pointy thing."

"I'm not going to pull them off... I would be pulling little bits of it and it's called tweezers, you dummy."

"I'm so NOT letting you do that on me!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A HUNTER?!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

"LET ME DO YOUR EYEBROWS, YOU CHOCOLATE OBSESSED FREAK!"

"NO!"

"Great, he ran away... So this was the girlfriend does my makeup tag...And apparantly my boyfriend is afraid of tweezers!"

"Am not!"

"See ya next time- KILLUA, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!"

"KILLUAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **So how was it? I hope I kept Killua in character, even if it was only a little bit *sigh***


	2. Jealous Minami

"What do you want, Gon?!"

"I want to talk to you, Minami-Did you just slap me?"

The blonde turned around to look at his puppy dog face, it was just screaming 'forgive me'. The girl rolled her eyes and let out another irritated sigh. The boy looked up from under his eyelashes.

For those curious about what happened, Minami had decided to go visit Gon at Whale Island. She had been really happy to see him again and he was equally as happy. There was just one problem and that was _her._ That stupid red-haired girl Gon called 'just a friend'. It's not as if Minami never seen Yuki before; she did meet the girl when they went to Whale Island after finishing with their stuff at Heaven's Arena. But hugging other people's boyfriend was a no-no, alright?! Which was also the reason why she was so mad today.

"Minami, will you look at me?" He grabbed both her arms. He was frustrated, but did she care? Not at all. She only slapped him once! Okay, maybe twice... No, actually three. Yes, she slapped him three times. Understanding, right?

"No, I hate you. Let go of me." She avoided his stare. she really didn't care! If he wanted to run away with that Yuki girl, it would be his choice, not hers.

She doesn't care. Really.

She heard Gon _chuckling._ She looked up(when did he become so tall?) and glared. "You can become Yuki's boyfriend if you want, I don't care."

He almost laughed. "You obviously care though. Or else you wouldn't have slapped me."

Minami shook her head and looked at her feet. "Minami..." he smiled. "Tell me."

"T-Twice..."

He looked at her slightly confused. "Twice?"

"I slapped you twice." She tried to make her voice sound bored. It didn't work, seems like that old man was the only one who could pull that off(AKA Killua). "You're lucky I didn't punch your pretty face with _Nen."_

"You actually slapped me three times."

"Twice." She pressed her palms against his chest and gave him a rough shove. "Good luck with Yuki, really, I wish you both the best." She said with a forced smile then took off to the guest room to retrieve her backpack and go back home.

"Stupid Gon..." The 14-year old muttered as she grabbed the backpack from the bed. "Who does he think he is? Just because you're the son of a pro-hunter doesn't mean you can play with a girl's feelings."

"You really get jealous too fast." A voice said behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know whose voice that was. It would be better if she just stared at the window, watching aunt Mito doing laundry.

"What do you want?"

"You're cute when you're jealous." She could hear the smile in his voice. Fuck Gon.

She turned around. "J-Jealous?!"

"You thought I wouldn't notice? You slapped me three times. You never slapped me before. Wait..." He held up a finger. "You did throw your shoe in my face when we were in Heaven's Arena...But that doesn't count."

Minami frowned. Guilty as charged.

He gently wrapped his arms around her. He then pulled her close and placed his chin on top of her head. "Apparantly, I can't hug my female friends anymore, huh? You're fine when it's Hitomi, but when it's Yuki..."

Minami gritted her teeth. "But Hitomi doesn't have a crush on you! Yuki does!"

"She doesn't. Not anymore."

Minami's eye twitched. "I don't care, I still don't want her to touch you."

"You know I don't like her that way." Gon said with a grin. "I already have an amazing girlfriend."

"..."

"She's really cute, especially when she gets all flustered. She is really atlethic and really strong. She doesn't like people messing with her and the way she says swear words is adorable."

The golden blonde-haired girl puffed her cheeks. "Fuck you!"

Gon cracked a smile. "See? Really cute!"

He leaned in to touch his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her body closer to his. She pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes. "Continue. What do you like more about your girlfriend?"

"Well..." Gon scratched the back of his head. "She does have a really nice body-"

If this was twelve-year old Gon speaking she would have simply batted an eyelash. But fourteen-year old Gon was a bit more mature than Gon(Well not that much, but at least more compared to how he was two years ago) so she ended up punching him into the wall.

* * *

 **So, how was that? Minami is quite the jealousy-type and combined with her tsundereness I just had to write this. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Oh yeah: It's almost Gon's birthday: So I'm going to make a chapter for that too :D**


	3. Gon's not so great birthday

"So, the plan is that I have to distract Gon so that you can plan the party, riiight?" Minami asked.

Kurapika nodded. "Exactly. You can come back in an hour."

Minami shrugged. "Alright!"

"I got the decorations!" Killua said, walking inside the room.

"You call a bunch of candy robots decoration?" Minami asked.

Killua tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong with candy robots?"

"Ugh nevermind. I have to meet up with Gon. Good luck!" And with a small wave she was gone.

"Oi guys, I got the cake!" Leorio announced as he walked inside the room.

Hitomi snapped when she saw that it was an Oreo cake. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT AND GO FOR A WALK!" She pushed Killua and Leorio outside. "I'LL HAVE KURAPIKA TO HELP ME!" Kurapika sweatdropped. She slammed the door shut.

"Girls..." Killua muttered.

(*O*O*O)

"Minami!" A cheerful voice called when she arrived at the park.

"Gon!" Minami waved at him. "Wait..." He was running towards her and she had a bad feeling about it. "WAIT! WAIT! KYAAAAAA!"

(*O*O*O)

"You haven't changed at all, you baka." The blonde muttered. The two of them ended up lying on the ground after he glomped her, with Gon being on top.

Gon tried to look angry. "What are you talking about? I did change! Look, I'm taller and I have more muscles!"

Minami observed him. Well, it was true that he was taller and gained more muscles. And that his hair was shorter than she remembered. But she was sure that his personality changed little to not.

"Gon is still Gon, no matter how tall he gets." She said teasingly.

Gon was about to retort but his stomach growled. Minami rolled her eyes before steering him to the food court. "Gon," She tried to get his attention between bites of pizza.

"Hm?"

She blushed. "N-Nothing."

"Oh okay." His eyes started staring off into space.

Minami glanced at him. "So, how is Ging?"

"Oh, he's great."

"Is he a good father? Were you dissapointed when you met him?"

"Not at all. He's really cool you know."

' _Yeah because leaving your child when he's just a baby is really 'cool'.'_ "I'm glad you got to meet him, Gon. I really am."

"What about you? Is your mother alright?"

She smiled. "Yeah, Leorio told me she should get well very soon!"

(*O*O*O)

"Hey-"

"Happy birthday Gon!"

"Guys..." Gon trailed off, looking confused for a second before smiling brightly. "A surprise party? For me?"

"You better like it." Killua said while crossing his arms.

"Minna-san...Arigatou-"

The window suddenly broke and a certain magician was present now.

They all gaped at him. "HISOKA?!" Leorio asked shockingly.

Hisoka ignored them and turned his gaze to a shivering Gon. When he saw how Gon changed since the last time he saw him, he moaned. "OHHHH GOOOON!"

"T-This is not how I want to celebrate my birthday..." Gon stuttered, taking a few steps back. He turned around to look at his friends and was shocked when he saw that Leorio was trying to hide behind a couch, Killua and Hitomi were hiding under the dining table and that Minami was hiding behind Kurapika, who was slowly making his way towards the front door. "G-Guys?"

"Gomen Gon, you're into this alone..." Hitomi said with a sweatdrop.

"OOOOOH GOOON! YOU'VE GROWN SO MUCH!"

 **SCHWIIIIIIING!**

Gon turned around and left the room, quickly followed by the others.

"WAIT GOOON!"

"...Why was the center of his pants glowing...?" Hitomi looked confused. Killua slowly covered her eyes with his hand.

"There are things in this world that better not be explained."

* * *

 **I don't even XD Hisoka just- He wasn't supossed to be in this chapter but XD I'm so sorry XDDDD**

 **This was completely random OH GOD XD**

 **Anyway, happy birthday Gon!**

"


End file.
